


My Angel

by ConsultingCaffrey



Category: White Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingCaffrey/pseuds/ConsultingCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal Caffrey X Reader<br/>Car ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

It was in the early hours of the morning when you finally woke and I greeted you with a tired smile and a “Mornin, baby”. You were startled at first, but then I explained that you’d fallen asleep in the car on the way home and I didn’t want to wake you. I drove around the city, even outside the city where you slept peacefully, not seeing the trees that tunneled the road or the quiet, but scary looking farmhouses. At night, everything was turned to darkness, allowing nightmares to roam free. I never let one touch my sleeping angel.

You are blushing now and my smile broadens. I love it when your cheeks turn red and you get all flustered. We are still in last night’s clothes, though I’ve taken off my tie and your beautiful dress has hitched up well past your knees. You fix this hastily, but I don’t mind.

As we drive home, I tell you about my adventure of driving through rough streets without waking you. It was no easy task.

You laugh when I say that I talked quietly to myself all night, sometimes telling the air that you’re beautiful when you sleep and that I’m glad you’re mine. Sometimes it was cursing the the government to hell and back for not fixing the various potholes I’d had to avoid. Didn’t they know my angel was sleeping? That she needed rest?

You lean over and kiss me softly, whispering those three words I live to hear, that make my heart swell. I say them back, because I want you to feel the same. Together, we are happy. I never want our love to end.

My angel, remember this night.

I forever will.


End file.
